Moonlight
by Storymaster Caith
Summary: The sun burns too harshly for some relationships. For those few, there is always the moonlight. ToguroXToguro, INCEST Oneshot


_**A/N: Okay, people, several things. This is not my first foray into the Yu Yu Fandom, but it is my first fic involving the Toguro Brothers. THAT being said, let's move on to warning number one. This fic includes an almost graphic sexual situation and incest. Yes, you read that right, INCEST. That would be two people who shared the same parents banging. **_

_**Second warning- this fic takes place 'en medias res' (in the middle of the action) and runs on the assumption that 1- Aniki Toguro somehow escaped the Sinning Tree and 2- that Oto Toguro is out of Limbo. Both appear to be on Koenma's calling list. How this came about, I'm not really sure. I might write a longer thing later, but right now I'm involved with Playing It Backwards, so who knows. **_

_**Third (and final) warning/note: The Toguro Brothers, known in japanese as Aniki and Otouto, do not actually have names. Aniki means 'older' and Otouto means 'younger'. For the sake of the story, I am treating these as their actual names, because it is what most ficcers and fans know them as. This is a trend that will continue if I write anymore Toguro Brothers fiction.**_

**Moonlight**

He enjoys watching his brother sleep.

The moon is coming in the open window, the slight warmth of late summer cut with a chilly undertone. Soon the maples around their hidden home will be changing color. They will burn the leaves, and make potatoes, and visit the odd people who have slowly become friends. But right now the cicadas are calling, and moon is milky pale, and his brother is sleeping in a blue kimono with loose ties.

His fingers, as though they have a mind of their own, begin familiar tracings. He doesn't touch his sibling; his digits hover mere inches over warm skin. His brother is pale, moonpale, paper-pale, with only a hint of crème. Once, he could truly be called white, but time and the sun have brought a blush to his skin. His chest rises and falls in barely perceptible movements. Thin, artistic fingers rest limply in the covers, not hooked or clawed, not ready for battle, but relaxed, merely there.

His hair has come loose from its nighttime ponytail, spread over the pillow. In the moonlight, the few silver strands mixed within the pewter grey shimmer. He had been thirty when they transformed into demons; his face is still youthful, his body still supple. Only when his golden eyes are open could anyone see the years there.

They are so very different. Even as humans, they were rarely thought brothers; only one who saw their eyes knew that the blood in one's veins was the same as that in the other. Yin and Yang, Genkai had called them once, dark and light, hot and cold. Where his brother is small, he is large; where the elder is thin, the younger is broad. His close-cut hair is black; his sleeping brother's wavy curls are pewter grey, the butt of many a joke.

A soft noise- his brother shifts, hands uncurling, pulling in on himself. The kimono falls further, revealing a soft thigh.

He can't help it.

He leans forward. It is a ghost of a kiss, nothing more, but it is enough. His older brother is long accustomed to waking up quickly.

"Oto?" his voice, to others, is eerie, the sound of glass rubbing across wood. To Otouto Toguro, it is beautiful.

"Nothing." He says, but the question is permission, and he touches his bedmate at last, tracing the easy curve of a shoulder, pushing the blue kimono slowly away. It is obstructing his view. A soft exhalation. His brother nuzzles under his chin, shifting, straddling. Oto smiles up at him.

"It's late." His smaller brother murmurs, golden eyes hazed.

"I know. I didn't mean to wake you."

His brother shifts, straddling him, brushing long grey hair from his face. Their eyes meet, gold on gold, as the older brother slowly eases down, giving a soft whimper as he reclaims what has given three hours before. He is still stretched, but the going is slow. Soon, both are panting, but softly; the art of silence, although no longer integral, will never leave them.

The younger brother brushes a pale cheek. "You didn't have to-" he starts, but is halted by a gentle kiss.

"I wanted to." His brother whispers.

"Aniki.."

"Otouto."

They are slow in this. It is one of the few things in which they have the leisure of time. Each movement is precise, honied, gentle. It is not always like this, but this is the way they feel it must be, and so it is. Few who saw them now would believe that they were once the two most highly paid killers on the market. Few would believe that they are still on the Spirit World's blacklist, kept free of bounty hunters only because of several interventions and plea bargains. Few would believe that once, psychological walls had nearly broken them both.

The moonlight takes all that away.

Two men.

Two brothers.

In love.

That is all there is.

A soft intake of breath. He holds his brother's milky hips gently, gazing up at him in quiet adoration. A sweaty lock of pewter hair falls into the older's face.

_I love you. _

It is mouthed, and whispered, in the confines of the younger brother's mind; a declaration that had once driven his sibling mad, confined him to the deepest depths of his unconscious. It is still said hesitantly, guiltily. I love you.

Oto hopes, and perhaps prays, that someday his brother will say it, truly say it, in his voice like glass rubbing wood. For now, he leans up, bestowing a gentle kiss to the one he loves more than words could ever say, and silently thanks the moonlight for her gift. Tomorrow they will visit Koenma, on another quest to clear their very muddy names. Tomorrow his brother will wake early, to teach geometry to children who don't know he can kill with a single thought. Tomorrow he will endure the stares that his great height attracts. Tomorrow both will endure the constant teasing of a certain generational demon who finds incest hilarious.

But right now, holding Aniki close, listening to his heart calm against the backdrop of cicadas, Otouto Toguro could well be considered the happiest man alive.

**_A/N: BEFORE YOU CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON: My political views on incest are as follows: In real life, and when dealing with humans, incest is not a good idea. However, this is not real life, it is a fandom universe, and these two are not humans, they are demons. Therefore, if I get any comments saying 'eewww' and 'you are a sinner' then I will have to be amused, because what does it say about you that you had to read this fic in order to make those comments when it was clearly marked? Fucking moron. Okay, you can go ahead now. PS- I have no idea when cicadas actually hang out. None at all._**


End file.
